Alterations and Renovations As medical research becomes ever more dependent on computational methods for data collection, analysis, and storage, the need for servers with substantial CPU power and massive storage capacity expands as well. In Oklahoma, we encourage a culture of collaboration, particularly in the computational sphere, so that all may benefit by open sharing of equipment, methods, and key personnel. Significant amounts of research dollars from external funding sources as well as internal Institutional funds have been devoted to purchasing and maintaining state-of-the-art computational equipment. Underlying all of this is the implicit requirement for an uninterruptible supply of voltage clamped electrical power to keep the computers and their environmental infrastructure operating 24 hours a day. A uniform solution to providing this high level of support to all faculty who have enhanced computational needs has been to house all dedicated research servers within the carefully designed and constructed Data Center operated by the OMRF IT Department. This is an 818 sq ft secure space with a raised floor above cabling. The room Is always locked and accessible only to authorized personnel via electronic card access. The Data Center is an environmentally conditioned space with HVAC capabilities of 12 Tons to supply filtered temperature and humidity controlled air by a chilled water supplied Liebert Unit. Currently, there are 84 project specific dedicated servers connected to or within the Data Center with combined storage space of 269 Terabytes (TB) and plans to add one 32 TB array per year. All are linked to an automated backup system which provides nightly Incremental and monthly full backups. The archival media thus created are stored with a contracted local off-site storage service. Electrical line power to the Data Center Is supplied from the local utility service and currently backed up with a 200 kW diesel fuel driven generator which is activated by a line voltage monitoring automatic transfer switch. This generator supplies emergency power to dedicated areas of the main building, e.g., the overall security system, the refrigerators, freezers, and incubators as well as a limited number of dedicated wall sockets for continuous multi-day procedures In the labs, the vivarium, and the Data Center. Power coming into the Data Center is filtered for voltage spikes as it passes through one of two uninterruptible power supply units to provide short term battery backup as necessary. These units are a 30 kVA UPS and an 80 kVA UPS, together providing a 110 KVA clean and constant power supply. As OMRF has recently embarked on a phase of significant faculty expansion (from approximately 50 Pis to approximately 80 over a ten year time span), partnered with the proposed collaborations and expanded computing needs which would be requested for the OSCTR, our needs for additional computational equipment and services are also rising. In particular to this application, a major goal of our early phase of this recruitment is to expand the Clinical and Translational Research presence at OMRF. As described in Section B1, four of the new Pis added have active CTR programs. In addition, we have established a computationally Intensive high throughput Next Generation genomics focus within the Arthritis and Clinical Immunology Program which generates massive amounts of DNA sequence data on a daily basis. The associated servers and storage units contribute approximately 45 percent of the load in the Data Center. In the course of this welcomed expansion, however, current Data Center power demand now exceeds the capacity of the emergency 200 kW generator protecting the wing of the building housing it. As a result, computational activities would need to be scaled back in the event of a power loss. In addition, ongoing sophisticated analysis programs or sequencing data, for example, would be lost without an addition of an upgraded, dedicated generator. It is this critical need which the Alterations and Renovation section will address with purchase and installation of a 400 kVA emergency generator dedicated to the needs of the Data Center.